No Kids Allowed
by shixun
Summary: Sehun adalah detektif polisi yang benci akan komitmen sementara Luhan memimpikan hal-hal baru yang akan merubah hidupnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Title** : No Kids Allowed

 **Characters** : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Others.

 **Genre** : Fluff-Angst-Crime?

 **Disclaimer** : Semua character utama adalah milik Tuhan namun ada beberapa character tambahan fictional.

Entry untuk HunHan Indonesia (LINE OA).

 **Chapter 1 - Klise**

* * *

Seoul tak pernah sunyi. Kota metropolitan memang tak tidur di malam hari. Mereka masih saja berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan masing-masing, walau waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Begitu juga dengan Sehun. Setelah ia memarkirkan mobilnya, ia berjalan dengan santai menuju gedung yang cukup besar namun tak mencolok.

Semakin larut, semakin ramai pula salah satu klub malam di area Hongdae itu. Di sana sini yang dapat ia lihat adalah orang-orang yang menggesekkan tubuh mereka satu sama lain. Sehun sudah familier dengan tempat ini. Ia lantas duduk di salah satu kursi dan menyapa bartender yang telah lama menjadi teman mengobrolnya.

"Kau tampak lelah," komentar Tao pelan sembari mengambilkan whisky pesanan Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu nya ringan. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sibuk. Kasus hilangnya dokumen penting milik perdana menteri memang bukan lah kasus muda, terlebih peretas kali ini sangat handal sehingga sulit untuk dilacak. Namun Sehun juga bukanlan detektif polisi sembarangan. Usia nya yang masih muda tak menjadi penghalang karir nya. Dua puluh tujuh tahun dan sudah menjadi salah satu detektif polisi terbaik di Korea, Sehun bangga dengan apa yang ia capai.

Meskipun usia Sehun terbilang muda dalam karir nya, hal itu tak berlaku pula pada kehidupan cintanya. Oh Sehun bahkan belum mempunyai kekasih. Ia lebih suka hubungan tanpa komitmen. Sehun rupanya juga terkenal sebagai seorang _playboy_ di kalangan teman-temannya.

Banyak wanita yang berdatangan satu per satu. Dari sekedar menyapanya hingga mencuri beberapa ciuman singkat dengan Sehun. Sayangnya, entah kenapa malam ini Sehun tak terlalu berminat untuk meniduri salah satu dari mereka. Badan dan pikirannya terlalu lelah. Dia membutuhkan sesuatu yang… _fresh_.

* * *

Luhan tertawa senang selepas meneguk _beer_ nya. Tentu saja, ia menganggap hari ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tak hanya tim sepak bola nya berhasil memenangkan pertandingan hari ini, ia juga diangkat sebagai ketua tim yang baru. Luhan benar benar tak mau hari ini berakhir.

"Minumlah lagi, Lu," kata Baekhyun sambil menuangkan _beer_ lagi ke dalam gelas kosong milik Luhan.

Luhan tak keberatan. Ia langsung saja menghabiskan _beer_ nya dalam sekali teguk. Jujur saja, Luhan memang bukan peminum yang baik. Ia memang jarang pergi ke bar. Mala mini begitu spesial, maka ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti teman-temannya yang ingin merayakan kemenangan mereka di salah satu klub ternama ini.

"Aku ingin berdansa," bisik Luhan pada Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Luhan bangkit dari duduk nya dan berjalan pelan menuju lantai dansa. Ia membalas senyum beberapa wanita yang memberinya tatapan nakal. Sepasang lengan bergelayut manja di lehernya. Wanita cantik itu tersenyum manis sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. Luhan benar-benar merasa seperti seorang dewasa saat ini.

Setelah beberapa saat berdansa dan bertukar cium dengan wanita tadi, Luhan memutuskan untuk memesan minuman lagi di bar. Ia mendaratkan pantat nya di salah satu kursi kosong di sebelah seorang pemuda dengan setelan mahalnya.

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Luhan menyapanya. "Orang seperti kau seharus nya tidak duduk sendirian seperti ini."

Pemuda berahang tegas yang ia ajak bicara menoleh kepadanya lalu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa maksudmu orang sepertiku?"

Luhan tersenyum sambil mengangkat gelas miliknya, meneguknya singkat lalu meletakkanya kembali. "Seorang tampan seperti dirimu seharusnya sudah dikerubungi wanita layaknya semut-semut mengerubungi gula."

Sehun terkekeh. Ia memperhtikan wajah pemuda di depannya. Ia tampak memiliki fitur tubuh yang feminim untuk seorang lelaki namun itu lah yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Aku sedang tidak tertarik. Lagi pula, bukankah kau tadi sedang berdansa dengan seorang wanita cantik? Mengapa malah memilih untuk duduk sendiri di bar?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

"Ternyata kau memperhatikanku hm? Aku tak sendiri. Kau yang akan menemaniku," jawab Luhan dengan santai.

Luhan memamerkan senyuman manis sebelum berkata, "Aku Luhan, dan kau?"

"Oh Sehun," jawab Sehun singkat.

"Baiklah Sehun. Aku akan menemani minum. Kita lihat siapa yang paling kuat."

* * *

Luhan memang bodoh. Tak seharusnya ia menantang orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Apalagi dengan fakta bahwa dirinya tak dapat menahan banyak alkohol. Dilihat dari keadaannya sekarang, sebenarnya Sehun pun telah setengah mabuk sedangkan Luhan mulai bicara tak karuan. Kedua lengannya bersanggar di leher milik Sehun. Luhan menatapnya polos namun tersirat nafsu di tatapan itu.

"Oh Sehun, bagaimana jika kita bermain sebentar?" kata Luhan dengan berani.

Awalnya Sehun mencoba untuk mendorong Luhan untuk sedikit menjauh. Namun Luhan tampaknya cukup agresif. Luhan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di atas batang kemaluan milik Sehun. Menggeseknya perlahan dan member remasan kecil. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Sehun tegang.

Sehun lekas menariknya keluar dari keramain klub malam itu dan membawa Luhan pergi ke salah satu hotel terdekat dengan mobilnya.

Sesampainya disana, Sehun mendorong Luhan ke kasur dan langsung menindihnya. Ia mencium bibir merah muda Luhan dengan ganas sembari mencoba untuk melucuti pakaian pemuda di bawahnya. Sehun benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika Luhan mulai mendesahkan namanya.

"Kau benar-benar indah," guman Sehun pelan, terpana akan sosok Luhan yang putih bersih tak terbalut sehelai benang pun.

Luhan merona sedikit sebelum menarik ceruk leher Sehun untuk mendekat dan membawanya kembali pada ciuman dalam mereka. Tangan Luhan turun ke bawah, menuju celana panjang Sehun. Setelah berhasil membuat mereka sama-sama telanjang, Luhan menggenggam penis Sehun yang sudah mulai bereaksi.

"Kau panjang dan besar. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah ini akan muat," bisik Luhan sebelum ia mengocok penis Sehun yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangan.

Sehun mendesah tertahan. Tangan Luhan memang tak sehalus perempuan, namun kehangatan yang diberikan melebihi perempuan manapun yang pernah ia tiduri. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia merasa tempo gerakan Luhan makin lama makin cepat. Ia lantas menarik paksa tangan Luhan dari batang kemaluannya.

"Aku ingin mengeluarkannya di dalammu."

Luhan tersenyum membuka kedua paha nya lebar, mengangkatnya sedikit untuk meperlihatkan lubang nya yang berkedut. Sehun tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ia menyodorkan dua jarinya ke hadapan Luhan.

"Hisap."

Luhan pun hanya menurut layaknya anak anjing. Ia menghisap kedua jari panjang milik Oh Sehun dengan giat, sesekali melemparkan pandangan sensual padanya. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sehun menarik kembali jari-jarinya dan langsung saja melesapkan salah satunya kedalam lubang Luhan. Luhan meringis pelan.

Tak lama kemudian, ketiga jari Sehun sudah berada di dalam Luhan, mencoba mencari titik nikmat pemuda cantik itu. Luhan mendasah keras. Sehun menyeringai. Ia baru saja menyentuhnya.

Sehun menarik keluar jarinya, memberikan sedikit pelumas pada batang kemaluannya sebelum menggesekkannya pada perpotongan bokong Luhan.

"S-Sehun, cepat masukkan!" perintah Luhan tak sabaran. Ia bahkan mecoba untuk memasukkannya sendiri jika Sehun tak kunjung melakukannya.

Sehun terkekeh ringan melihat Luhan yang begitu ingin dimasuki. Tanpa basa basi, Sehun mendorong masuk penis besarnya, membuat Luhan menjerit pelan.

"Sial! Itu sakit!" Luhan mengerang sambil meremas sprei erat.

Sehun berhenti sejenak, membiarkan Luhan menyesuaikan dengan ukurannya. Luhan membuka matanya perlahan dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, memberikan sinyal kepada Sehun untuk melanjutkan aksinya. Sehun yang tanggap langsung ikut menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

Ranjang sedikit berdecit karena Sehun bergerak layaknya mesin bertenaga kuda. Ia menumbuk prostat Luhan dengan ganas, membuat sang empunya menggelinjang nikmat.

"J-Jangan berhenti! Lebih keras!"

Sehun dan Luhan benar-benar tenggelam oleh hasrat dan nafsu malam itu.

* * *

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekilas jam dinding yang tergantung. Masih jam tujuh pagi.

Sehun bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menoleh ke samping kirinya, mendapati seorang pemuda cantik yang tertidur pulas. Mereka berdua tanpa busana. Sehun tidak begitu terkejut. Hal ini adalah hal biasa baginya. Bangun di pagi hari dan mendapati orang asing berada di ranjang yang sama dengannya. Namun kali ini, laki-laki.

Sehun lekas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, memakai pakaiannya kembali. Ia meraih ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sekilas ia memandang ke arah laki-laki yang tertidur pula itu. Wajah nya benar-benar feminim dan dia terlihat… masih sangat muda?

Sehun menggeleng kepalanya pelan tak peduli. Ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan cepat.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Luhan terjaga dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Kamar ini bukanlah kamar asramanya yang sempit dan berantakan. Ia menengok ke balik selimut dan sekelebat ingatannya kembali pada kejadian semalam. Luhan menghela nafas panjang. Ia cepat-cepat membersihkan diri di kamar mandi sebelum mengenakan pakaiannya asal dan me

Luhan berjalan keluar dari hotel yang cukup mewah itu, melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil taksi. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di dalam, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dalam saku celananya. Luhan memandangnya sebentar dan dahinya berkerut bingung. Sepertinya ponsel yang ia pegang sekarang bukanlah miliknya. Memang ponsel itu bermerk sama dengan tipe model yang sama pula. Namun ketika Luhan memasukkan password yang sudah ia gunakan selama bertahun-tahun, ponsel itu tak kunjung terbuka. Lagipula, ia tak ingat memasang foto model Victoria Secret sebagai _lockscreen_ nya.

Luhan menghela nafas gusar. Ponsel ini pasti milik Sehun. Ia memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menghubungi Sehun sedangkan ponsel miliknya juga ia beri password. Pemuda itu pasti juga kebingungan-

Ponsel itu bergetar. Luhan membulatkan matanya ketika menyadari itu panggilan dari nomornya sendiri. Itu pasti Sehun!

"Halo? Bagaimana kau bisa menelpon sedangkan aku memasang password untuk ponselku?" tanya Luhan langsung setelah menjawab telepon masuk itu.

"Jangan basa basi. Temui aku dua jam dari sekarang di Coffee Libre, Yeonnam-dong. Jangan terlambat," dengan itu, Sehun memutuskan panggilan teleponnya.

Luhan mendengus tak suka. Sehun benar-benar pria tidak tahu sopan santun. Namun ia juga ingin ponselnya segera kembali sehingan mau tak mau, Luhan menurut saja.

"Awas saja jika dia melihat-lihat isi ponselku!"

* * *

Sehun merutuki dirinya berkali-kali. Bagaimana bisa dia begitu ceroboh? Ponsel yang tertukar? Klise sekali. Ini bukanlah drama. Sehun berfikir bahwa seharusnya one night stand hanya berakhir untuk satu malam saja. Ia tidak menyangka harus berurusan dengan laki-laki feminim itu.

"Berhentilah mengumpat. Kau mengotori telingaku," kata Kris yang mulai jengah dengan pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas pada rekan kerja nya. "Aku bodoh sekali."

Kris mengangkat pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca dan mengalihkannya kepada Sehun. Kris memberinya tatapan aneh sekaligus bingung. "Wow. Apa kau baru saja tersambar petir atau semacamnya?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Kira-kira seperti itu. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kris meletakkan koran tadi di meja dengan asal. Ia mengangkat cangkir kopi nya lalu meneguknya cepat. "Tidak biasanya kau berkata seperti itu. Tak sadarkah bahwa kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang berbau narsis?"

Sehun menatapnya tajam, sedikit tersinggung oleh pernyataan Kris tadi. "Aku tidak narsis. Semua yang kukatakan benar adanya. Aku memang yang paling handal."

Kris menghela nafas kesal. "Terserah kau saja, Tuan Narsis."

"Jangan kekanakan, Kris," balasnya datar lalu berdiri meninggalkan meja itu.

Sehun bergegas memasuki mobil. Ia mempercepat laju mesinnya, benar-benar tak sabar untuk mendapatkan ponselnya kembali. Bukan karena ia tak mampu membeli baru, namun Sehun beberapa data yang ia kumpulkan kemarin dalam ponselnya belum sempat ia pindahkan ke laptop miliknya. Ia hanya berharap ponsel itu masih aman berada di tangan pemuda kemarin.

Sesampainya di sana, Sehun mendapati sosok lelaki mungil yang sedang menikmati segelas milkshake sambil mengayunkan kaki nya. _Seperti anak kecil saja._

"Kau sudah datang rupanya," kata Luhan ketika melihat Sehun menarik kursi di depannya dan mendudukinya.

"Kembalikan ponselku," balas Sehun cepat.

Luhan mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya karena pemuda di depannya ini. "Sopanlah sedikit. Lagi pula, aku tak akan mengembalikannya padamu sebelum kau memberi tahuku bagaimana caramu untuk membuka ponselku tadi!"

Sehun menatapnya tak tertarik namun ia akhirnya menjawab, "Password-mu sangat mudah untuk ditebak. Tidak perlu peretas handal untuk memecahkan kode 1111. Dasar payah."

Luhan mendelik setelah mendengar komentar pedas dari Sehun. "Kau sungguh menyebalkan!" teriaknya dalam volume yang sedikit keras namun tidak cukup keras untuk menarik perhatian. "Untung saja kau tampan…" gumannya pelan.

Tentu saja Sehun mendengarnya. Ia menyeringai puas. "Aku tahu itu. Sekarang kembalikan ponselku."

Wajah Luhan bersemu merah ketika mengetahui bahwa Sehun mendengar perkataanya barusan. Ia memang benar-benar bodoh.

Muncul ide jahil untuk mengerjai sedikit pemuda tampan ini. Ia menggeleng sambil memasang wajah imut. "Aku tidak mau."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya seperti anak kecil. Ia ingin sekali membuat Oh Sehun kesal. "Aku tahu kau adalah pemuda yang kaya. Kau tentu bisa membeli yang baru."

Sehun memberinya tatapan tidak percaya. Jika orang ini tak mau mengembalikan ponselnya, lalu untuk apa ia datang kemari?

"Jadi, kau juga tak ingin ponsel mu kembali?"

Luhan tersenyum manis. "Kita dapat bertukar ponsel. Bukankah itu romantis?"

Sehun berdecih. "Berhenti bermain-main dan kembalikan saja ponselku."

Luhan memasang ekspresi pura-pura takut untuk mengejek Sehun. Ia lalu tertawa sambil berkata, "Tampaknya ponsel ini begitu penting untuk mu? Memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun mulai geram dengan laki-laki ini. "Berhenti bersikap kekanakan. Aku seorang polisi. Perbuatan mu itu termasuk mencuri."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya sebentar, tampak kebingungan dengan informasi yang baru saja ia terima. Sehun yang memerhatikan itu menyeringai. Ia tahu bahwa ia mena-

"Bukankah kau duluan yang mengambil ponselku? Lalu jika kau tidak mengembalikan ponselku, kau juga mencuri barang milik orang lain."

Sehun tak habis pikir bahwa Luhan yang tampaknya bodoh ini ternyata memiliki otak yang lumayan juga. Sehun menghela nafas berat lalu mengeluarkan ponsel Luhan dari saku kemejanya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. "Ini ponselmu. Sekarang kembalikan."

Luhan terkikik sendiri sebelum mengambil ponselnya. Ia langsung menyetel ulang passwordnya dengan tanggal ulang tahunnya sendiri. Setelah itu Luhan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel milik Sehun dan melambaikannya di depan wajah tegas sang polisi.

"Beri tahu dimana kau bekerja," kata Luhan tiba-tiba.

Sehun semakin bingung dengan tingkah Luhan yang menjadi-jadi. Mengapa sekarang ia menanyakan tempat kerjanya? Sehun tak habis pikir, Luhan benar-benar merepotkan.

Namun karena telah lelah dengan perdebatan ini, Sehun akhirnya menjawab, "Di Gangnam. Puas kau?"

Luhan memberikan senyum lebarnya. Ia meletakkan ponsel Sehun dengan pelan sebelum bangkit berdiri. "Baiklah. Jika tidak sibuk, aku akan datang berkunjung."

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan. "Kalau begitu aku harap kau selalu sibuk."

Luhan tertawa renyah mendengarnya. Ia membungkuk sedikit untuk memposisikan mulutnya di samping telinga Sehun. "Ingin tahu sebuah fakta?"

Sehun hanya memandang Luhan sejenak melalui ekor matanya, tak terlalu berminat pada apa yang akan Luhan katakan. Sedangkan Luhan semakin saja mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Sehun sambil berkata, "Kau telah tidur dengan anak di bawah umur, Mr. Officer."

Luhan mengecup daun telinga Sehun ringan sebelum pergi meninggalkan meja itu.

Sehun merasa dunia berhenti bergerak seketika. Jadi selama ini dugaannya benar. Luhan… bocah yang mempermainkannya masih di bawah umur. _Sial, sial, sial!_

* * *

Luhan tahu ia kelewatan mengerjai pria itu. Luhan juga bingung akan dirinya sendiri. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti itu. Luhan berpikir mungkin karena ia menyukai hal-hal baru yang berbau menantang. Dia memang terkenal nekat, melakukan segala sesuatu yang diinginkan tanpa ragu-ragu. Tidur dengan sorang polisi? Fakta ini memicu adrenalinya. Ia baru saja mencapai salah satu fantasi bercinta!

Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika ia menyadari ada seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengenakan jaket cokelat yang agak lusuh dan celana _jeans_ sobek-sobek berjalan mengendap-endap sambil membawa kamera mahal. Aneh. Orang itu tampak mencurigakan. Namun ia tak mau ikut campur dalam urusan yang tidak bersangkutan dengannya.

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke asramanya.

* * *

"Luhan! Kau dari mana saja?!" tanya Baekhyun lantang dan dramatis.

Luhan merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Kau mungkin tak percaya ini," kata Luhan setelah sekian menit mengabaikan teman sekamarnya.

Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya tampak penasaran. "Memangnya ada apa?"

Luhan mengambil posisi duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Ia tersenyum malu-malu dan berbisik, "Aku tidur dengan seorang polisi.

Mata Baekhyun membola seketika. "Yang benar saja? Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi? Kau pasti merayunya habis-habisan. Astaga Luhan, pria tua saja kau tiduri!"

Luhan mendelik sebal ke arah Baekhyun. Luhan tak menyangka ini reaksi yang Baekhyun berikan. "Enak saja! Dia tidak tua dan aku tidak merayunya. Semalam kami… ya itu semua karena pengaruh alkohol. Dan hei! Dia tampan!"

Baekhyun berdecak tak percaya pada teman sekamarnya. "Pembual."

Luhan melempar bantal yang tadi dipeluknya ke wajah Baekhyun. "Terserah apa katamu."

Baekhyun membuang bantal milik Luhan ke lantai lalu menginjaknya. Ia tahu Luhan sangat menjaga kebersihan. Ia berpikir hal ini akan impas.

Dan benar saja, Luhan langsung terjun ke bawah untuk merebut bantalnya kembali. "Kau ini benar-benar!" Luhan berseru marah. Ia lalu menarik sarung bantalnya dan melemparnya ke keranjang laundry.

"Jadi, kenapa kau pulang se siang ini?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Aku bertemu lagi dengannya di café."

Baekhyun tampak bingung. "Bukankah itu hanya one night stand?"

Luhan merebahkan dirinya kembali ke kasur. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaanya campur aduk. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sehun namun ia juga tidak ingin melepas Sehun begitu saja.

"Ponsel kami tertukar dan ia meminta bertemu untuk mengambilnya kembali."

Baekhyun tertawa meremehkan pada pengakuan Luhan itu. Ia menggeleng kepalanya dan membalas, "Aku rasa kau terlalu banyak menonton drama. Berhentilah mengarang cerita, Lu. Kita bukan anak-anak sekolah dasar."

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum samar. "Baiklah, terserah jika kau tak percaya."

"Aku ingin ke kamar Chanyeol dulu," pamit Baekhyun sebelum ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka.

Luhan masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia mulai membayangkan hal-hal dewasa yang akan ia lakukan dengan Sehun. Berbagai posisi, di berbagai tempat. Salah satunya di meja kerja Oh Sehun saat tengah malam. Bukankah lebih bergairah jika kau melakukannya secara diam-diam layaknya anak kecil yang takut ketahuan karena mencuri permen?

Luhan merogoh saku celananya dan memasukkan nomor Sehun untuk mencari akun LINE pemuda itu. Setelah mendapatkannya, Luhan langsung mengiriminya pesan.

 _Hi! :D_

Tak lama kemudian, ia langsung mendapat balasan.

 _Mau apa kau._

Luhan tersenyum senang karena ternyata pemuda itu mau membalas pesannya.

 _Temani aku menonton film baru di bioskop. Besok jam 5 sore._

Luhan sungguh telah membuang harga dirinya jauh-jauh. Hanya untuk seorang Oh Sehun.

 _Aku sibuk. Dan aku bukan pengasuh bayi._

"Pedas sekali, Tuan Oh," cibir Luhan namun ia kembali mengetikkan balasan untuk pesannya.

 _Kau mengasuhku dengan baik tadi malam, Mr. Officer._

Terdapat selang beberapa menit. Jawaban tak kunjung ia dapatkan. Luhan bertanya-tanya apa ia mulai kelewatan lagi. Bukankah ia sedang mengancam sekarang?

 _Berhentilah membahasnya._

Luhan terkekeh membacanya. Menurutnya, Sehun sebenarnya mempunyai sifat kekanakan yang sangat jarang ia tampakkan.

 _Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan berkunjung ke kantor mu saja. Di Itaewon kan?_

Jawaban selanjutnya langsung ia terima dalam hitungan detik.

 _Sial. Dari mana kau tahu?_

Luhan memeluk guling nya, menggigit ujungnya.

 _Aku tak sengaja menuju ke arah yang sama tadi. : p_

Tentu saja itu bohong. Luhan memang sengaja mengikuti nya.

 _Kau pintar juga rupanya. Jangan terlambat. Namun setelah ini, aku tidak ingin berhubungan lagi dengan bocah sepertimu._

Luhan tersenyum menang. Ia membalas pesan itu dengan singkat sebelum meletakkan ponselnya di nakas. Sudah lama Luhan tak merasakan ini. Ia merasa ada gemuruh-gemuruh kecil di dadanya. Kadang menyesakkan namun menyenangkan.

Masalah utamanya saat ini adalah Sehun menganggapnya sebagai bocah ingusan. Tentu saja. Ia masih saja merasa bersalah. Seharusnya ia yang masih belum menuntaskan kuliahnya ini tidak bermain-main dengan seorang mapan seperti Sehun. Luhan ingin egois. Ia tidak berharap mereka berdua memiliki hubungan lebih. Namun bermain-main sebentar tak apa, bukan?

* * *

Halo. Ini adalah fanfic pertama saya dalam Bahasa Indonesia (setelah bertahun-tahun). Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan. Mohon review nya. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** : No Kids Allowed

 **Characters** : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Kris, Others.

 **Genre** : Fluff-Angst-Crime?

 **Disclaimer** : Semua character utama adalah milik Tuhan namun ada beberapa character tambahan fictional.

Entry untuk HunHan Indonesia (LINE OA).

 **Chapter 2 - Kencan Pertama**

* * *

Akhir pekan memang merupakan saatnya bagi para pecinta untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah hanya sekedar minum di kedai kopi atau hingga menghabiskan malam bersama dengan cumbu mesra sana sini. Sama seperti pasangan yang lain, Luhan pun tak sabar menantikan _date_ nya dengan _Officer_ Oh, begitu Luhan terus memanggilnya.

Ia memainkan sedotan dari cup Bubble Tea, sesekali mencoba menyerput kembali seakan masih ada sisa minuman di dalamnya. Luhan tahu bahwa film itu tidak akan dimulai sampai 30 menit kedepan, namun Luhan telah menunggu hampir setengah jam dari waktu yang telah disepakati. Bukankah seorang polisi seharusnya tepat waktu?

Sebagian dari Luhan sadar bahwa dirinya sungguh kekanakan. Tidak seharusnya ia merepotkan seorang polisi yang tentunya, memiliki segunung kasus di meja kerjanya. Sebagian lain dari dirinya juga takut bila Sehun tidak akan datang. Namun ia memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu.

Pintu theatre pun dibuka. Sehun masih juga belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Luhan mulai putus asa. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu berjalan menuju theater nomor 2 itu. Sayang bila tiket itu disia-siakan. Meski menonton sendiri, Luhan akan berusaha untuk menikmatinya.

Saat hendak merobek tiket itu menjadi dua bagian, sebuah tangan yang lebih besar mencengkram pergelangan tangan miliknya. Luhan pun lantas berbalik, mendapati seorang Oh Sehun berdiri di sana dengan tampannya.

"Aku tahu aku terlambat. Ayo," kata Sehun tanpa basa-basi dan langsung merampas tiket itu, memberikannya pada sang penjaga theater.

Luhan tak dapat menahan senyum lebarnya. Sehun pun masih saja menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat, seakaan takut Luhan akan tersesat bila dilepaskan.

Film James Bond terbaru dengan judul Spectre itu merupakan film pilihan Luhan. Selain karena ia penggemar film dengan genre action, ia juga berpikir bahwa film ini sangat cocok bila ditonton bersama Sehun.

Setelah lebih dari 2 jam film itu berlangsung, mereka keluar dari theater beriringan. Luhan masih saja tersenyum puas akan film yang baru saja diputarkan itu. Ia pun bergumam, "Manis sekali, seorang playboy seberti James Bond akhirnya menyerahkan pekerjaannya demi seorang dicintainya."

Sehun yang mendengar itu hanya diam. Dia tak mau ambil pusing dengan komentar Luhan, yang nyatanya sedikit menyindir kehidupannya itu.

"Sehun, kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Luhan sesampainya mereka di food court mall itu.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya ringan sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Steak saja."

Luhan mengangguk mantap lalu menyuruh Sehun untuk mencari tempat duduk terlebih dahulu selagi ia memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Sehun hanya menurut saja, langsung memilih tempat duduk terdekat yang ia lihat sementara Luhan langsung pergi untuk memesankan steak untuk makan malam mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit, Luhan duduk di depan Sehun dengan membawa nomor pembelian. Ia tersenyum sambil berkata, "Akan diantar dalam sepuluh menit."

Sehun tidak menjawab, ia hanya bermain dengan ponselnya.

"Sehun-ssi, kau bekerja di bagian apa?" tanya Luhan, mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku seorang polisi detektif," jawab Sehun singkat.

Luhan mengangguk, semakin kagum saja dengan Sehun. "Kau keren sekali. Pekerjaan mu pasti berat."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Luhan sejenak lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja. Kasus yang satu belum selesai, munculah kasus baru. Memecahkan kasus tak semudah itu, apalagi bila kau berurusan dengan penjahat internasional. Pekerjaan ini sungguh mengancam nyawa."

Luhan tertegun mendengar paparan Sehun. Mungkin itu pertama kalinya Sehun berbicara sepanjang itu kepada Luhan. Luhan terkekeh ringan lalu menimpali, "Apa kau suka melakukannya?"

Sehun bungkam tidak menjawab. Ia malah melempar pertanyaan kepada Luhan, "Mengapa kau bersikeras untuk mengajakku keluar?"

"Apa kau pensaran denganku?"

"Tidak," balas Sehun malas.

Luhan terkikik senang. "Tidak apa. Akan kuceritakan," katanya dengan antusias.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena aku sangat menginginkan bagaimana rasanya pergi berkencan. Norak kah?"

Sehun mangangkat alisnya, tanda bingung. Hanya karena ingin pergi berkencan? Apakah itu benar-benar alas an Luhan yang sebenarnya? Haruskah ia mencurigai laki-laki manis di depannya itu?

"Tidak, aneh saja. Dilihat dari fisikmu, kau terlihat seperti seorang yang populer dengan wanita."

Luhan tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. Tentu saja, banyak wanita yang menginginkannya, bahkan mengemis cinta padanya. Namun bukan itu masalah utamanya. Masalahnya adalah,

"Aku menyukai laki-laki."

Sehun tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Maka ia pun diam.

"Kau tahu negara ini bukanlah negara yang sangat terbuka dengan homoseksual. Bila melihat temanku, Baekhyun, aku sangat bangga sekaligus sedih. Ia berani untuk mengakui bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _gay_. Aku memang pernah berhubungan dengan laki-laki. Namun mereka semua-"

Belum sempat Luhan menyelesaikan ucapannya, seorang pelayan datang dengan baki berisi steak pesanan mereka di atasnya. Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih dan pelayan itu pun pergi. Sementara Sehun, ia masih sedikit penasaran dengan kelanjutan dari cerita Luhan.

"Selamat makan!"

Mereka makan dalam diam. Sesekali Luhan memberikan komentar tentang _steak_ yang mereka santap agar suasana tidak terlalu canggung. Dan Sehun tak menghiraukannya seperti biasa.

Seusai makan, Sehun tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Luhan tak menolak, tentu saja. Namun ia juga tak berkata apa-apa selain mengangguk girang, takut bila perkataanya akan membuat Sehun berubah pikiran. Mereka pun berjalan menuju ke arah parkiran dan Sehun dengan gesit membukakan pintu untuk Luhan. Hingga di dalam mobil, Sehun juga mencondongkan badannya hanya untuk membantu Luhan memaikaikan sabuk pengaman. Luhan merasa seperti ada kembang api yang meledak-ledak dalam dirinya.

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

Luhan lantas memberikan alamat asrama universitas nya yang memang cukup jauh dari sana. Sehun sedikit lega setelah mengetahui itu. Setidaknya Luhan bukan masih bocah sekolah menengah atas.

"Apa kau benar-benar belum Sembilan belas tahun?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan polos. "Ya, aku akan berumur Sembilan belas bulan April nanti."

Sehun agaknya sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan Luhan. "Ternyata kau juga lahir di bulan April," timpalnya kemudian.

"Kau juga? Wow, tanggal berapa? Berapa usia mu?"

Sehun berhenti saat lampu merah menyala terang. "Haruskah aku memberi tahumu?"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Tentu saja!" balasnya mantap. "Agar aku dapat memastikan bahwa aku tidak tidur dengan paman-paman mesum."

Sehun mendelik mendengarnya. Apakah ia mengatainya paman mesum?

"Aku akan berusia dua puluh delapan pada tanggal dua belas April nanti."

Luhan lekas mengambil ponselnya untuk menandai tanggal 12 April di kalendar ponsel miliknya. "Milikku dua puluh April," katanya tanpa ditanya.

Sehun menggeleng mendengarnya. Ia kembali melajukan mobilnya saat lampu hijau bergantian menyala. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan kata-kata Luhan yang tak sempat diselesaikan tadi. Meski itu bukan urusannya, entah mengapa keingin tahuannya itu tak dapat ditahan. Maka ia pun akhirnya bertanya, "Tadi… laki-laki itu kenapa? Maksudku, pekataanmu yang tadi sebelum pelayan datang."

 _Nice, Oh Sehun. Terdengar aneh._

"Oh… bukan apa-apa," jawab Luhan singkat.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Mengapa sekarang Luhan ingin menutupinya?

Gedung berlantai 5 itu pun mulai terlihat semakin dekat. Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang.

"Terima kasih atas hari ini," papar Luhan dengan tersenyum.

"Oh benar. Aku hampir lupa."

Sehun mengambil dompet dari sakunya lalu mengambil beberapa puluh ribu won dan menyodorkannya kepada Luhan. "Untuk mengganti uang tiket bioskop dan makan malam."

Luhan mendorong tangan Sehun menjauh lalu menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak perlu. Jika kau benar-benar ingin menggantinya, maka ayo pergi bersama lain waktu," timpalnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau benar-benar serakah. Pesonaku memang tiada duanya."

Luhan tertawa ringan sebelum menatap Sehun sebentar. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Jujur saja, aku bukannya menyukaimu. Aku hanya ingin pergi berkencan dengan seorang sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Hanya saja, kau cukup menarik untuk dijadikan teman kencan. Selain dari segi fisik, profesi mu cukup menantang. Kurasa aku hanya ingin menjadikan salah satu fantasi ku nyata."

Sehun berpikir laki-laki di depannya ini sedikit aneh dan kekanakan. Atau mungkin, polos?

"Bolehkah kita menjadi teman?" tanya Luhan sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya, menanti Sehun untuk meraihnya.

Sehun sesungguhnya tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh dengan bocah aneh ini. Namun entah mengapa, tangannya bergerak untuk menggenggam telapak tangan Luhan, tanda menyetujui.

Luhan yang kelewat senang pun memajukan badannya untuk mengecup pipi kanan Sehun. Ia memberi cengiran tak bersalah sebelum keluar dari mobil mewah Sehun. "Sampai jumpa!" serunya sebelum berlari kecil ke dalam gedung asramanya.

Sehun terbengong untuk sesaat.

* * *

"Astaga Luhan! Kau dari mana saja? Aku berkali-kali menelpon namun tak ada yang menjawab!"

Baru selangkah Luhan memasuki kamarnya, Baekhyun langsung saja mengoceh panjang lebar seperti ibu-ibu yang khawatir akan anak gadisnya yang pulang malam.

Luhan hanya menyengir lalu duduk di kasurnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku ada kencan!"

Baekhyun tertawa selepas Luhan menyelesaikan kalimat pendeknya itu. Berkencan? Luhan saja sedang tidak dekat dengan siapapun. Lalu siapa yang ia kencani?

"Kau ini, aku sudah tak ingin mendengar bualanmu lagi."

"Astaga Baekhyun! Kau tega sekali padaku?" Luhan mengela nafas dan memutar bola matanya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar sahabatnya ini percaya?

Baekhyun terkikik. "Lantas? Kau pergi dengan siapa?"

Luhan merebahkan dirinya di kasur dan mulai berguling-guling di atasnya. "Dengan _Mr. Officer_!"

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya tak percaya. "Kau sungguh-sungguh bersama dengan ahjussi tua?"

Mendengar ejekan Baekhyun, Luhan langsung saja menendang tulang kering Baekhyun, yang menyebabkan sang empunya mengerang kesakitan. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengusap kakinya yang sedikit memar akibat tendangan Luhan.

"Kau ini! Kaki mu itu keras sekali tahu!"

Luhan menutup matanya seolah tak peduli. "Salah kau sendiri. Lagi pula, Sehun itu bukan seorang ahjussi. Dia masih berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun!"

Baekhyun mengangguk, mencoba untuk mempercayai Luhan. Tidak mungkin juga Luhan berbohong sampai se-detail itu. "Baiklah, ajaklah aku bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana dengan _double date_?" usul Baekhyun kemudian.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan cepat selepas mendengar usulan Baekhyun itu. Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata yang berbinar, namun beberapa detik kemudian, pandangan itu menjadi sendu. Usulan Baekhyun memang menarik, namun terdengar mustahil juga. Bukankah mereka sepakat menjadi teman?

"Bagaimana?"

"Akan kuusahakan."

* * *

"Lu, aku duluan ya," pamit Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum ramah.

Luhan mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki menuju cafeteria. Melihat ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, ia akhirnya menemukan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol yang sedang suap menyuap mesra. Sungguh, ini membuatnya ingin memuntahkan sarapan paginya.

Namun Luhan tak ada pilihan lain. Ia juga tidak terlalu memiliki banyak teman dekat, hanya beberapa kenalan akrab namun tak ada yang seperti dua makhluk keturunan Adam di depannya ini. Luhan memandang mereka datar.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti?"

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan Luhan dan tetap menyuapi Baekhyun, sesekali mengusap ujung bibirnya bila didapati remah-remah roti yang Baekhyun makan. Bakehyun terkekeh geli lalu menyodorkan _sandwich_ dan sekotak susu stroberi yang ia pesan untuk Luhan.

"Berterima kasih lah padaku, kau tidak perlu mengantri."

Luhan mendengus namun tak menolak _sandwich_ dan susu itu. Ia merobek bungkus _sandwich_ nya dan melahapnya dengan kesal. Chanyeol yang akhirnya jengah dengan sikap Luhan akhirnya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Luhan.

"Kau sedang datang bulan atau semacamnya?"

Luhan tersedak mendengarnya. Ia cepat-cepat meraih kotak susu stroberinya dan mengambil satu tegukan besar. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Yah! Kau kira aku perempuan?"

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya ringan dan memberikan cengiran khasnya. "Kau tampan, tapi juga seperti perempuan. Bagaimana ya?" canda Chanyeol, yang sebenarnya sangat tidak lucu. Namun Baekhyun tertawa mendengarnya.

Luhan semakin geram saja dengan pasangan ini. "Sudahlah, aku ingin makan dengan tenang," kata Luhan tak ingin membesarkan.

Baekhyun mengambil potongan rotinya yang terakhir, mengunyahnya sebentar sebelum menelannya. Ia lalu berkata, "Bagaimana dengan _double date_ nya?"

"Double date? Siapa? Kapan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan penuh keingin tahuan.

Luhan hampir tersedak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bagaimana dengan double date yang Baekhyun tawarkan? Luhan juga tak berani menanyakannya pada Sehun.

"Luhan bilang ia berpacaran dengan seroang polisi atau semacamnya," jawab Baekhyun santai.

Keduanya, baik Chanyeol maupun Luhan menatap Baekhyun tidak percaya.

"Akhirnya anak ini laku juga," cibir Chanyeol.

"Kau ini! Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya. Aku hanya pergi kencan dengannya. Dan soal double date itu, akan kupikirkan terlebih dahulu!"

Chanyeol mulai bingung dengan pembicaraan ini. "Kau berkencan dengannya? Namun tak berpacaran?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, begitulah."

Chanyeol menopang dagunya di balik telapak tangannya, lalu bertanya, "Apa kau memaksanya?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat, mencoba untuk menyangkal pertanyaan Chanyeol yang nyatanya adalah benar. Chanyeol tertawa melihat Luhan namun ia tidak berencana untuk memojokkan sahabat kekasihnya itu lebih jauh.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan orangnya."

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Soohyun? Soojun?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya untuk kesekian kalinya karena Byun Baekhyun. "Namanya Oh Sehun!" serunya sedikit lantang.

"Oh Sehun?" ulang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mencoba untuk mengingat nama itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

Chanyeol tersenyum samar lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kemungkinan Oh Sehun yang kau bicarakan adalah sepupu jauhku."

Luhan tersedak (lagi) dan melayangkan pandangan tak percaya pada pemuda tinggi itu. "Kau serius?! Yang benar? Kau pasti bercanda!"

Chanyeol tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Luhan dan berdiri. "Sayang, aku ke kelas dulu," pamitnya pada Baekhyun lalu memberi kecupan manis di dahi pemuda berponi itu. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum melambaikan tangannya pada sosok yang semakin menjauh.

Luhan masih saja bengong dengan informasi yang baru saja didapatkannya. Ia harus menanyakannya pada Sehun!

* * *

Luhan bosan. literatur bahasa Korea yang dianggapnya kurang penting ini membuatnya jenuh. Terlebih yang mengajar di depan adalah Prof. Kang. Sungguh, guru botak itu seharusnya pensiun saja.

Ia menghela napas panjang dan menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela sembari menatap keluar. Ia terus memikirkan Sehun, terlebih mengenai perihal Chanyeol. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tas nya, lantas mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepada Sehun.

 _Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu._

 _Kau kenal Park Chanyeol?_

Lama ia menunggu jawaban pesan itu sebelum ponselnya bergetar.

 _Tergantung._

'Dasar pelit bicara,' cibirnya dalam hati namun itu tak akan ia hiraukan untuk sekarang. Masih ada hal yang lebih penting untuk ia tanyakan.

 _Maksudnya?_

Luhan meletakkan dagunya di telapak tangannya, sesekali menggoyangkan kakinya bosan. Tak lama setelah itu, ponsel hitam Luhan bergetar lagi.

 _Kau tahu ada berapa Park Chanyeol di Korea? Banyak sekali._

Luhan mendengus. 'Orang ini menyebalkan sekali,' pikirnya. Jika ia memiliki sepupu yang bernama Park Chanyeol, sudah seharus nya ia mengatakan iya dan tak perlu berputar-putar seperti ini.

 _Apa kau memiliki sepupu bernama Park Chanyeol?_

Prof. Kang mengemasi barang-barangnya, tanda bahwa kelas telah berakhir. Luhan bersorak dalam hati lalu mengambil tas serta ponselnya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas itu secepat kilat. Terasa ada getaran ponsel di tangannya, ia langsung membuka notifikasi itu.

 _Ya. Memangnya kenapa?_

Luhan membalas dalam hitungan detik.

 _Tidak apa, kebetulan saja sepupumu itu adalah kekasih sahabatku. Dunia memang sempit._

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun juga membalas dalam hitungan detik.

 _Begitu._

Luhan menghela napas kasar. Memang tak mudah untuk mencairkan hati seorang pangeran es. Ia memijit pelipisnya sejenak sebelum kembali melangkah menuju ruang auditorium. Di sana sudah ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang duduk berdampingan. Ya, mereka memang ikut ambil bagian dalam drama musical untuk acara tahunan kampus.

"Hi, Lu," sapa Baekhyun singkat setelah matanya menangkap sosok Luhan yang menghampiri mereka.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Luhan dan hanya tersenyum ringan pada laki-laki berparas cantik itu. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, sambil menunggu instruktur mereka datang. Ia lantas teringat sesuatu. Tentang Sehun!

Luhan menggoyangkan lengan Chanyeol dan tersenyum lebar. "Ternyata Oh Sehun yang kita maksud adalah orang yang sama!"

Chanyeol mengangguk, tak tampak terkejut dengan hal itu. Luhan bingung. Apa darah keturunan mereka memang dingin? Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal atas reaksi tak memuaskan dari Chanyeol. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun merupakan orang yang serba ingin tahu.

"Wow, mungkinkah ini takdir?" godanya dengan menyengir.

Luhan terkekeh. Tak dipungkiri, candaan Baekhyun itu menimbulkan sedikit gemuruh dalam dirinya. Benarkah memang ini takdir? Ah, Luhan pikir semakin hari Sehun semakin membuat dirinya tampak konyol.

Instruktur Yoo datang. Instruktur muda dan tampan yang baru berusia dua puluh delapan itu memang mampu menggetarkan hati para wanita. Luhan pun mengaku bahwa ia sempat terpukau dengan instruktur seni ini.

"Baiklah, silahkan ambil posisi."

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol singkat sebelum meninggalkan kursi tadi dan mengambil tempatnya di belakang piano putih besar. Ya, Baekhyun memang akan menjadi seorang pianist disini.

Sedangkan Luhan bersiap-siap diujung panggung. Ia memerankan peran utama dalam drama ini sebagai seorang pangeran yang terkutuk untuk 'tertidur' selamanya. Drama ini adalah remake dari sebuah dongeng lama populer, _Sleeping Beauty_. Luhan awalnya sedikit malu untuk menjadi seorang Sleeping Beauty, namun Baekhyun terus meyakinkannya bahwa ini adalah kesempatannya, terlebih Luhan mendapat kesempatan bernyanyi solo.

Setelah dua jam latihan itu berlangsung, semua kru dijinkan untuk pulang. Hari itu adalah giliran Luhan untuk membantu sang instruktur membereskan alat-alat musik. Ia tersenyum pada instruktur muda itu dan membereskannya dalam diam. Selama membereskan, Luhan merasa dipandangi oleh seseorang, yang tak lain adalah instrukturnya sendiri. Ia merasa sedikit tak nyaman maka ia mempercepat geraknya. Setelah selesai, Luhan meraih tasnya dan pamit pulang.

Ia mendesah lega setelah berhasil keluar. Keadan tadi sungguh canggung baginya. Ada apa dengan Instruktur Yoo? Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan hal itu bisa membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh.

 _Mungkin perasaan ku saja._

Hari mulai gelap, gedung asrama laki-laki milik Luhan memang tak begitu banyak besenandung ringan sembari melangkah pelan menuju kamar asramanya. Koridor itu sepi, hanya ada Luhan di sana. Namun betapa tekejutnya ia saat melihat siluet seseorang berpakaian serba hitam. Orang itu tinggi ramping, dan Luhan merasa familiar dengan postur tubuh orang itu.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri orang misterius yang dianggapnya mencurigakan.

"Oh Sehun?!"

Yang merasa namanya disebut pun melonjak terkejut, mendapati seorang Luhan di hadapannya. Ia langsung membekap mulut Luhan dan menggerutu sebal.

"Kau ini! Kenapa keras sekali?!" bentaknya dengan volume pelan.

Luhan mengangguk dan menunjuk pada tangan Sehun yang masih membekap mulutnya itu, meminta Sehun untuk melepaskannya karena ia mulai kehabisan napas.

Sehun segera melepas tangannya dan Luhan menarik napas dalam. Ia berusaha mengontrol napasnya sebelum melayangkan tatapan geram pada Sehun. "Kau mau membunuhku?!"

Sehun memutar bola matanya ringan. "Kau selalu saja berlebihan. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Bukankah seharusnya ia yang menanyakan hal itu?

"Kau aneh sekali. Sedang apa kau di kampusku? Tidak, terlebih, di gedung asrama ku? Jika kau mencari Chanyeol, kamarnya tidak berada di lorong ini."

Sehun membenarkan posisi topinya. "Aku tidak sedekat itu dengan Chanyeol. Sudahlah, aku pergi."

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Chanyeol memang menyebutkan bahwa Sehun hanyalah sepupu jauhnya. Namun dari nada bicara Sehun, sepertinya ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Luhan tahu itu bukan urusannya jadi ia tak berencana untuk menanyakan lebih jauh.

Luhan menggapai lengan Sehun, menggenggam nya erat. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun berdecak malas dan menarik lengannya. "Bukan urusanmu. Kau lekaslah ke kamarmu."

Dan setelah itu, Sehun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Luhan hingga suara tapak kaki itu tak terdengar lagi. Luhan cemberut. Ia hanya penasaran dan ingin tahu. Ia tak bermasuk untuk ikut campur. Setidaknya, tak bisakah Sehun menjawabnya dengan baik? Bukankah mereka sepakat untuk menjadi teman?

Bahu Luhan langsung terjatuh lelah setelah kejadian tadi. Ia membuka kunci kamarnya dan melangkah masuk. Kamar itu sunyi sekali. Mungkin Baekhyun menginap di kamar Chanyeol malam ini.

Luhan mengacak rambutnya kasar. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini, begitu lelah hingga ia tertidur pulas tanpa membasuh wajah dan mengganti bajunya.

* * *

Oke, author ingin minta maaf untuk beberapa hal berikut:

1\. Maaf update nya lama, author baru ujian. : (  
2\. Maaf author ngga biasa balas komen satu-satu, tapi author baca semua nya dan makasih banget buat yang udah mau komen. :D #palingsukabacakomen  
3\. Maaf author ngga bisa kasih tau dimana author nulis ff eng nya. Akun ini bahkan akun sampingan karna author kurang nyaman menulis fanfic yang rating nya M dalam bahasa indonesia. Author malu malu anjing (?). Maaf sekali ya, selamat bertemu di akun saya yang satunya karena akun itu memiliki nama yang sama di situs lain tersebut. :D (sumpah bukannya sombong ; ;)  
4\. Maaf bila ada typo!

Maaf, terima kasih dan please review ^^


End file.
